meromfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki
The wiki is an important feature for a few reasons. 1) It is a current list of all monsters in the game, that when accessed will list certain information such as bonding partners, skill info, and obtainable methods. 2 ) It acts as a storage box for any monsters you don't currently wish to use by first clicking on the picking, then selecting the "Put In" or "Take Out" options. 3) You can view which monsters you still need to achieve certain bonuses to both the attack and health of your entire team. Index 6 Star Monsters * Mega Lutetium * Mega Diamond * Mega Shamayim * Mega Arcticuno * Mutant * Lutetium * Diamond * Shamayim * Myo * Kaiorca * Groungdon * Rayquasar * Celestial * Girasol * Harinezumi * Selene * Dark * Regisrock * Regisice * Regissteel * Shiro * Kuro * Pearl * Phenix * Arcticuno * Mega Thunderbird * Mega Thunder God * Mega Flame God * Mega Water God * Sachi * Aria * Pirouette * Mega Venus * Mega Charlizard Y * Mega Blastoid * Mega Flare * Thunderbird * Thunder God * Flame God * Water God * Mega Garde * Mega Swamp * Moltentres 5 Star Monsters * Bulb * Ivy * Venus * Char * Chameleon * Charlizard * Squirt * Warturtle * Blastoid * Chu * Rai * Polliwog * Polliwhirl * Polliwrath * Cabra * Cadabra * Alacazam * Machochop * Machochoke * Machochamp * Scythe * Scissor * Magicarp * Gyakusatsu * Laplace * E-V * Vapor * Jolt * Flare * ESP * Umbra * Leaf * Glace * Sylph * Tindragon * Dragonfly * Dragonknight * Chicory * Bay leaf * Geranium * Totcrocodile * Crocognaw * Alligator * Larva * Pupa * Tyrant * Torchick * Combus * Blazechick * Ralit * Kirlian * Garde * Gallant * Armor-Iron * Lairy-Iron * Aggro-Iron * Swabblu * Altusaria * Feeblebass * Milo * Babydragon * Shelldragon * Salamander * Slow * Slowbrother * Gas * Haunt * Ganger * Cinderquill * Quillava * Explosion * Mudskip * Marsh * Swamp * Snowrunt * Glacier * Frostlass * Nibble * Bite * Chomp * Snakeivy * Serpentvine * Superior * Shiny Psychicduck * Shiny Goldduck * Shiny Shrew * Shiny Slashsand * Kabutogani * Triops * Pterodactyl * Otter * Dew * Samurai * Munch * Snore * Treegecko * Grove * Reptile * Seal * Dewdugong * Marysheep * Fluffy * Ampere * Mari * Azulmari * Hounddour * Hounddoom * Axe * Fracture * Hack * Shiny Magicarp * Shiny Gyakusatsu * Shiny Swabblu * Shiny Altusaria * Shiny Weevil * Shiny Cocoon * Shiny Bee * Shiny Growllithe * Shiny Canine * Shiny Sol * Shiny Vulpessix * Shiny Ninetails * Shiny Pony * Shiny Rapid * Pidgie * Pidgieotto * Pidgieot * Needleran Female * Needlerina * Needlequeen * Needleran Male * Needlerino * Needleking * Zubattobat * Gallobat * Crossbat * Oddradish * Stinkflower * Vileplumose * Blossom * Sprout * Weeping * Victorybell * Geodedude * Gravel * Golem * Shell * Clamoyster * Chancy * Bliss * Seahorse * Seahorsedra * Kingdragon * Electrickid * Electricbuzz * Electricwire * Magmababy * Magmamar * Magma * Tokebi * Togechick * Toge * Hippity-Hop * Skipbloom * Jumpfluff * Weasel * Weaselvile * Lotus * Lotushombre * Ludic * Zorro * Zorrodark * Carabidae * Escargot * Shellhelmet * Accelerate * Monlee * Monchan * Kangaroo * Montop * Tropism 4 Star Monsters * Vulspessix * Ninetails * Psychicduck * Goldduck * Growllithe * Canine * Pony * Rapid * Cubbone * Marrowhack * Cicada * Mask * Shed * Caterpillar * Pod * Butterfly * Weevil * Cocoon * Bee * Jiggle * Wiggle * Tentacle * Tentaclecruel * Kentauros * Skyarmory * Milktank * Sol 3 Star Monsters * Rattatak * Ratticate * Sparrow * Fearsparrow * Shrew * Slashsand * Cleffairy * Cleffable * Madmonkey * Primateape * Crabby * Kingffiddler * Coughing